Gannon X: Super Brawl
'''Gannon X: Super Brawl '''is a fighting video game developed by Gannon X Inc. and published by Play THQ, for the Nintendo DS & 3DS. The game was released on 24 May 2012. A port for the game consols (WII, XBox 360, & PS3) entitled: Gannon X: Super Brawl XL was released two months later and also featured aditional characters. Then 10 days later it was relased on the App Store for 0.99 on iPhone, iPad, & iPod Touch. Gameplay Gannon X: Super Brawl (XL) is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. For example Gannon can use Trading Card Slash as his Neutral Special. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue gems, which will add more power to your War Strike bar, and sometimes gold gems, which will add more power to your Brawl Finale bar than a blue gem. When your Brawl Finale bar is fully filed you can use your Brawl Finale, the strongest power in the game. For example Homer uses his massive burp to casue oppents to stun. In the XL Version, there are Slamdown Attacks for example, Kirby teams up with Tails6000 from Extreme Penguin's Show Of Epicness. Modes Story Mode This mode let's go through the adventure with your favriote characters. Vs. Battle Here are some options you can play in this mode. *Normal Battle: Play a normal battle. *Custom Battle: Use the way you want to battle. *Team Battle*: Play a team battle. *Brawl Finale Mode*: Collect the most gems before time runs out. *Defeat-The-Bots Mode*: Defeat the most Monbots before time runs out. *Lizard Stadium Mode*: The only battle where you fight in a arena from Space! *Arcade Mode*: Deaft your oppents until the boss battle. *Training Mode*: Head over here for daily traning. (*)= Exclusive To XL. Vault You can veiw stats & bios here. Unlock Shop When your fighting you earn points and you can take those points to the unlock shop. Characters There is a total of 30 playable characters (40 in XL) and 30 assait characters (40 in XL). Playable As you can see, Players start off with Gannon, Red M&M, Kirby, Yoshi, Bubbles, Mac & Bloo, U.B., Homer Simpson, Ami, Pichu, Gumball, & Blueberry B.. Each character gets 8 colors. (6 normal colors, 1 dark color, & 1 alternate costume.) (*)= Exclusive To XL. Assait Characters Bosses (In Order) Stages M&M's Universe *M&M's Factory *M&M's City *M&M's Volcano* Gannon X Universe *Melgotic City Rooftops/Planet T *The Swamp Kirby & Yoshi Universe *Kirby City *Yoshi's Island *Rainbow Carnival* Extreme Penguin's Show Of Epicness Universe *Extreme Penguin's HQ *The Bus *Ski Hill* PPG Universe *Townsville Rooftops *Mojo's Lair HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Universe *Topia Town *Ami & Yumi's Bus U.B. Funky Universe *Funky Town *The Stadium *Wag's Club* Happy Tree Friends Universe *Coloropoils *Bowling Alley *Cruise Ship Foster's Home Of Imaginariy Friends Universe *Foster's Mansion Hall *Foster's Homerooms *Best Friends Room* Uglydolls Universe *Uglydoll City *Plumko's Buffet *Uglydoll City in 2016 Samurari Jack Universe *Dojo *Destroyed War Zone *City The Simpsons Universe *Downtown Springfeild *Krusty Land *Channel 6 Studios The Amazing World Of Gumball Universe *Gumball's House *Elmore High *The Gym Spider-Man Universe *The Daily Bugle *City Blocks *Dark Rooftops Misc. *Lizard Stadium* *Gannon X Club (Also availble for training)* *Final Battle (*)= XL Movests Gannon X: Super Brawl/Character Movests Kirby Hats Gannon X: Super Brawl/Kirby Hats Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Video Games